Masquerade Ball
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has its very first Masquerade Ball! From the POV of my OC, Briana. Will her crush on Leo Valdez become something more? Will Sarah, Briana's best friend, ger her crush, Nico Di Angelo? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Another story about my amazing OC's! Bri is me, by the way, and Sarah is SarahDiAngelo523. You can learn more about these OC's**

**by going to my profile, and/or reading my**

**oneshot, Capture the Flag. This three-shot is about... *drum roll* A MASQUERADE BALL! **

**Leo: *sarcastically* No, I thought it was about Rosey the magic penguin.**

**Me: Shut up, Repair Boy.**

**By the way, this takes place before I start dating Leo, and before Sarah starts dating Nico.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, Bri. SarahDiAngelo523 owns her OC, Sarah, and she came up with the plot. Riordan owns everything else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bri's POV

My day started out normally, or as normal as it gets around Camp Half-Blood. Satyrs were chasing tree nymphs, failing miserably when the nymph morphed into tree form, the Stoll brothers were pranking the Hecate cabin, Clarrise was beating up some new kids, and the Aphrodite campers were obsessing over their clothes and hair. Just another normal day. Ha! As if.

I was sparring against some Ares camper when the conch horn sounded, signaling lunch. I quickly did the disarming maneuver, and he watched in amazement as his sword skidded across the arena's floor. Before he could react, I had him pinned to the floor, the point of my celestial bronze dagger at his throat. "Lunch time." I smirked, then stood up, sheathing my dagger, and walked towards the dining pavilion, leaving the kid on the ground.

I was halfway there when I spotted my best friend, Sarah, running up towards me. She's a daughter of Athena, so technically, we aren't supposed to get along since I'm the daughter of Poseidon, but we couldn't care less what our godly parents think. Best friends? Screw that, we're practically sisters. "Hey, Bri," she said, breathing heavily from running. "Where's Leo? I thought he'd be walking to lunch with you."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Nah. He's working on building some metal horses in Bunker Nine. He told me he'd climb the lava wall with me later." Leo Valdez and I had quickly become friends, pretty much best friends since Sarah and I had stumbled across the border into Camp Half-Blood, being chased by a Hydra. In fact, Sarah and I had gained an entire group of friends, which included Leo, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Katie Gardener, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and (unfortunately) the Stoll brothers. Jason, Hazel and Frank are all at Camp Jupiter right now.

Sarah snickered. "Come on, Bri, I know you like him." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"...fine. So I might have a tiny crush on Leo." I finally admitted.

Sarah smirked, "Knew it." See, Sarah, being a daughter of Athena, definitely does not squeal like an Aphrodite girl when someone admits they like someone. Thank the gods for that.

I smirked back at her, "Like how I know that you have a crush on Nico." I said, and immediately her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Maybe." I heard her mutter under her breath.

When we arrived at the dining pavilion, she went and sat at the Athena table next to Annabeth, and I sat at the Poseidon table next to Percy. I glanced over at the Hephaestus table and saw Leo. He met my eyes and winked. I smiled and looked down at my food before he could see me blushing. I felt something nudge my shoulder and looked up. Percy smiled knowingly, letting his gaze flicker over to Leo and then back to me. I shoved him playfully. "Shut up."

Percy flashed a smile, then turned to his cup, saying, "Blue coke," and it immediately filled with blue soda. I rolled my eyes. I knew the reason behind the blue food, but I still think it's weird.

We both stood up and walked over to the brazer, me scraping a portion of my macaroni and cheese into the fire. Poseidon, I thought. Immediately the smoke started to smell of a fresh sea breeze. Percy and I walked back over and sat down.

"Attention, campers!" I heard Chiron, the activities director, shout. He was standing in the middle of the dining hall, in full centaur form. "I do not see the point in this, but Camp Half-Blood will be having a... what do you call it? A masquerade ball."

There were mixed reactions from all the different tables. The Ares and Athena kids looked bored, while the Hephaestus kids just looked plain lost, except for Leo who winked at me again, causing me to blush and look away... again. The Demeter campers looked pretty excited, while the Aphrodite kids looked proud, like they'd planned this themselves, which they probably had.

I smirked when Drew and the other Aphrodite campers pushed Piper out of her seat and forced her to the center of the dining pavilion. My suspicions have been confirmed.

Piper looked extremely uncomfortable. I can't blame her. I get too much attention, as I'm the only child of the big three besides Percy, Nico and Thalia (and Jason and Hazel, but they're Roman).

Piper cleared her throat, "Um, to anyone who doesn't know what a masquerade ball is, it's a dance where you have to wear masks, so no one knows who anyone is." She looked relieved when she finished and sat back down. Everyone started chatting excitedly.

Percy turned to me, "So, you think Leo's gonna be there?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I punched him on the shoulder. "Probably not. Dances aren't his type of thing." I answered truthfully; Leo can not dance. I've seen him try once. It was terrifying.

Percy chuckled. "I'm only going if Annabeth's going. She'd kill me. Besides, I'd recognize her even with a mask on."

I laughed and stood up. "I'm going to go meet Leo at the lava wall. See you later." I stood up and walked away, Percy chuckling behind me. When I made it to the lava wall, Leo was already there.

"So," I walked up to him, smiling. "You going to the masquerade ball?" Leo smiled and gave me a side hug. "Nah. I can't dance; you've seen me try, Bri."

I fake shuddered, "Yeah, that wasn't a pretty sight." I laughed as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Race you to the top?" He asked me.

"You're on, Flame Boy."

* * *

After I beat Leo at the lava wall (don't ask), showing everyone up at archery, and accidentally spilling the Stolls in the canoe lake, I found myself in the sword arena, sitting in the stands with Sarah, Piper, Annabeth, and Katie.

"You guys wanna go shopping for dresses together?" Katie asked, looking pretty excited. I'd guess whatever dress she wants probably would have a lot of flowers on it. Piper wrinkled her nose, "If I have too."

We eventually got permission from Chiron to leave camp. He had given us plenty of mortal money and had Argus drive us to the nearest dress store. After searching around for a while, we all finally found the dresses we wanted (or in Piper's case, tolerated).

Katie had bought a slim fitting light pink dress with a belt made of pink and green flowers (ha!), and green flats to match. She had also bought a light pink sparkly mask.

Piper bought a flowing light purple hi-low dress with a plain black mask. She said she was going to wear her black converse with it, and no one argued with her. I doubt anyone could ever get Piper in heels.

Annabeth purchased an off-white greek style dress with gold trim and a gold sash, and she got gold flats. She also bought a gold mask with a few gold feathers sticking out the side.

Sarah bought a strapless silky red dress that reached to the floor, and was caught up in ruffles around her waist. She didn't buy any heels or flats, claiming she was going to wear her black hightop converse, which was fine by me. I'm going to wear coverse too, anyway. She also had bought a black mask with red swirly designs on it and a red rose on the side of it.

Finally, I bought a light blue strapless princess-style dress with a sweetheart top and a belt of silver glitter around the waist. The dress below the belt flowed all the way to the ground. I also bought a silver mask with sparkles on the edges and a silver flower on the side.

After we finished our purchases, we exited the store and Argus drove us back to camp.

Percy had ditched Cabin Three, saying he was going to stay at Nico's to get ready for the ball tomorrow night, so that meant the girls and I had my cabin to ourselves. We entered the cabin, lying our outfits out on one of the beds, all of us occupying the rest. We decided we would all meet back here after lunch tomorrow to get ready.

* * *

The next day was uneventful so far. The Stoll brothers were still pranking, Clarisse was still bashing heads, and Aphrodite girls were gossiping. Uneventful, that is, until lunch ended. Everyone raced back to their cabins, while the satyrs and even Aphrodite herself (surprise, surprise) prepped the dining hall for the ball.

Just as we agreed, Sarah, Annabeth, Piper, Katie and I met back at my cabin. We took around an hour and a half getting ready. I had my hair in a french braid down my back, with a silver ribbon woven into my dark brown hair. Sarah's strawberry blonde hair was simply curled down her back and over her shoulders. Katie had her light brown hair in a fancy updo. Piper's hair was down, with purple feathers braided into it. Annabeth's blonde, curly hair was in a high ponytail.

Once we were finished with our hair, makeup (which Annabeth and Piper refused to wear) and accessories, it was already sunset, time for the ball to begin.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell meh! Review! I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yayyy! Another chapter! I think this one is kind of short, but I still like it. Leo, please do the disclaimer! **

**Leo: Sure thing, babe. CookieMonsta167 owns her OC, Bri, and SarahDiAngelo523 owns Sarah, and Rick owns everything else.**

**Me: Thanks, Valdez! How 'bout we go get some Chinese takeout?**

**Leo: I prefer tacos.**

**Me: ...then tacos it is.**

**Leo: OH YEAH! FLAME ON!**

* * *

The dining hall looked amazing. There was a DJ's booth in the far corner, with speakers, currently playing Secrets by One Republic. I recognized the DJ as Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. The tables had been moved to the sides, now draped with silvery tablecloths and covered in refreshments. Silver, gold and white balloons were tied on various places around the pavilion. Silver and white streamers covered the columns, flowing in the breeze. Silver and gold confetti was being released from somewhere above us; probably enchanted or something. Over in another corner, strobe lights flashed, illuminating the pavilion every split-second. By now night had fallen- billions of stars twinkling in the night navy blue sky.

Sarah, Annabeth, Piper, Katie and I joined the crowd of girls in dresses and guys in tuxes, all in masks. The girls' masks were fancy with various designs and decals, whereas the guys' masks were either plain silver, gold, or black. There were dresses and ties of every color, all mixing together. We all soon got lost in the large crowd of formally dressed ADHD teens.

I spotted the girls in my little group once or twice, and once I saw Sarah dancing with some random guy in a tux and a red tie, with dark hair and a black mask.

Glancing around, I realized I didn't recognize anyone else, since there are so many people in masks. _Wow_, I thought. _The mask thing really works.___

I found Percy, dressed in a tux and a sea green tie, and we talked for a while (he's my only demigod half-brother; I'd recognize him anywhere).

"So, find any mystery guys yet?" Percy asked, and I blushed. "No, not yet." I muttered, looking around at all the demigods in tuxes and dresses. "Wouldn't it be convenient if your mystery guy happened to be Leo?" Percy said with mock wonder. I rolled my eyes and punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up."

Percy laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go find Annabeth. Good luck, sis!" He shouted, then walked back into the crowd. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes.

I found Sarah next. "Oh my gods, Bri! I was walking, you know, and I tripped and fell into a guy's arms. I can't tell who he is, but he's getting me some punch. Have you found your mystery guy yet?" She finished in a rush. I laughed. "Gods, Sarah, breathe in between sentences. And no, I haven't found my 'mystery guy' yet."

Sarah took a deep breath, sucking in much needed oxygen, before speaking. "I'm sure you'll find him before the night is over. A girl like you? Hell yeah!" She smiled. I sighed. "Maybe. I'll just have to wait and see."

Sarah gave me a hug before disappearing back into the crowd, probably to go drink some punch with her mystery guy. I smiled to myself. Maybe Sarah can find out who he is and go out with him.

I decided to head over to one of the refreshment tables, when I bumped into something. Or, rather, someone. I was about to fall, but he caught my hands and pulled me back up. "Thanks," I said, steadying myself.

I found myself standing face to face with a guy in a tux, a silver tie and a silver mask. He had dark hair, and I couldn't exactly see the color of his eyes, what with the strobe lights flashing. I'm pretty sure we were staring at each other for a good five minutes before he cleared his throat.

"No problem. Hey, uh, you want to dance?" He asked, a little nervously. I giggled, which was so unlike me, but for tonight I didn't care. "Sure," I answered. He offered me his hand and led me out to the dance floor. When we got out in the middle of the pavilion, he muttered, "Sorry if I mess up... I kind of suck at dancing."

I laughed and placed one hand on his shoulder, the other clasping his hand while he placed his other hand on my waist. "I can teach you," I murmured.

I began muttering dance steps: "Right front, then side, right back, then side..." After a while, he seemed to be getting the hang of it. He only stepped on my toes twice. I think that's pretty good for a beginner.

Over his shoulder, I saw Annabeth dancing with a guy with dark hair and sea green eyes. Annabeth had found Percy, or vice-versa. I smiled, seeing Sarah dancing with that strange guy again. I saw Katie once, getting refreshments from one of the tables.

Turning back to my mystery dude, I decided took a leap of faith and coiled my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. Almost immediately, as if it was automatic, I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled to myself, thinking, I hope I can find out who this is after the ball...

We danced for a while, lost in a crowd of dancing couples and mingling demigods. "Ten minutes left, peeps!" Will shouted from the DJ's booth.

My mystery guy that I was dancing with abruptly stopped, and I looked up, confused. "What?"

He looked down at me. "I... I really like you, you know. Maybe after the ball we can find out who the other is." I was about to say that I was thinking the same thing, when he cupped my cheek and leaned in. I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, leaning in until our lips met. As cliché as it sounds, I felt like fireworks had just exploded in my head. We stayed like that until Will Solace announced that the dance was over.

I met my friends at the front of the pavilion, and we walked back to my cabin together. I followed them, lips still tingling where he kissed me. When we reached the cabin, I touched my lips with my fingers, then stepped inside.

* * *

~Later that Night~

Sarah, Annabeth, Katie, Piper and I were all lying in our beds in my cabin, talking about the ball. I hadn't said anything. My fingers still rested on my lips.

"So I almost trip and fall, and then he catches me, and we start dancing, then he offers to get me some punch! So of course I say yes."

I heard Sarah talking. Katie turned in her bunk. "What did he look like?" She asked. Sarah thought for a moment, "Well, it was hard to tell, you know, because of the mask. He had dark, messy hair and dark eyes, but that could be anyone. This is going to be harder than I thought." Sarah sighed. She turned to me. "What about you, Bri? Did you find your mystery guy?"

I took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Yeah- yeah, I did. He had dark, curly hair and brown-ish eyes- it was hard to tell from the mask and the lack of light- and he sucks at dancing." I finished, and laughed light-heartedly. Katie went on talking about how she danced with Travis or Connor- she couldn't tell which one- while I silently placed my fingers on my lips once again.

Softly, so that I thought nobody could hear, I murmured, "and he kissed me."

Sarah turned around, looking at me. "What?"

I said it louder, so that every one could hear. "And he kissed me."

* * *

**Ooooooooooohh, suspense! I love that stuff! Review if ya wanna!**

**Leo: *hops on Blackjack***

**Me: *hops on after Leo***

**Both: *goes to get tacos***

**Percy: WHO TOOK MY PEGASUS?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, and I decided to make this a multi-chapter story instead of just a three-shot. I also included Leo's POV in part of this chapter, because I felt like it. I hope you guys like my OC, because I really want to write a big long multi-chapter story about her and Sarah, SarahDiAngelo623's OC. **

**Leo: I certainly like your OC.**

**Me: That's because I'm Bri, and you love me.**

**Leo: You bet I do, Fish Girl!**

**Disclaimer: If I had a dime for every time I had to say that I do not own PJO, I'd be freaking rich.**

* * *

Bri's POV

Sarah, Annabeth, Piper and Katie all stared at me in disbelief.

"He... he what?" Sarah stuttered. I laughed at their shocked expressions. Was it really that surprising?

"He kissed me. Is that so abnormal?" I snapped. They continued to stare at me in shock until Sarah smirked. "Who do you think it is?" She asked me. I blushed, and looked down. "I don't know. I was hoping to find out tomorrow."

Sarah smiled triumphantly. "Then we can search for our mystery guys together! I don't know who mine is either." She remarked. I almost fell out of my bed jumping up and down, suddenly excited for tomorrow.

Don't get me wrong, I'm _definitely_ not lovesick like an Aphrodite girl (shudder), but whoever that guy was last night, he had made me feel something I haven't felt before (well, except with Leo, but don't ever tell anyone I said that). I wanted to find out who he was. And yes, I am aware of how cliché and cheesy that was.

I nodded. We talked about the dance for a few hours more before deciding to go to sleep. I sighed and lay back on my pillow, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning was normal enough. Aphrodite girls were giggling and brushing their hair, satyrs were chasing tree nymphs, and the Stolls were playing a prank on the Hypnos cabin (good luck with that). I had woken up early and decided to go to the sword arena, wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt, denim shorts, and my dark gray converse. I had my dagger strapped to my belt.

No one was awake or in the arena yet, so I decided to practice on some of the straw dummies.

They didn't stand a chance.

I hacked the head off of one, then turned and did a somersault, throwing my dagger straight into another dummy's heart. I ran across the arena and retrieved it, stabbing another dummy in the chest. Within five minutes, I had taken out every dummy, and the arena floor was a mess of straw.

"Wow," I heard a voice from behind me. I whirled around to see Leo Valdez leaning on the entrance to the arena. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Leo smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You already are on my bad side, Valdez." This made Leo chuckle. I huffed and pulled my chocolate brown hair into a high ponytail. "So what do you want?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

Leo smirked at me again, "What, I can't hang out with my best friend at five thirty in the morning?" I raised my eyebrows. Leo sighed. "Okay, so maybe I need a small favor."

I laughed, "That sounds more like the Leo I know." He glared at me, then shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, stepping closer to me. "So, you know the ball last night?" He started, and I nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, I met this girl there, and I don't know who she is, and she doesn't know who I am. She said she wanted to find out who I am. Will you help me look for her?" I almost visibly deflated after he finished, but I held my emotions inside. Leo was looking for another girl?

I decided to respond with humor, since Leo always said that humor was a good way to hide the pain. "What girl in their right mind would be looking for you?" I joked.

Leo rolled his eyes. "How dare you talk to the Super-sized McShizzle Man like that!" He exclaimed, mocking a hurt expression. I laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "Yes, I'll help you find your mystery girl," Leo fist pumped the air. "But," I said and Leo stopped. "You have to help me find my mystery guy." I added.

Was it just me, or did Leo get a glint in his eye at the mention of my mystery guy? Was that... _jealousy?_ I shook the thought away before I could get my hopes up. Leo forced a smile and said, "Sure thing, Fish Girl. OW!" He added as I whacked him on the arm again.

I rolled my eyes and walked off as the conch horn sounded, glancing back over my shoulder and shouting, "Wimp!"

Leo pouted, running to catch up to me. I laughed, and we raced all the way to the dining hall.

* * *

"BRI! HOLY SHIT! BRI!"

I glanced behind me, and I saw Sarah running up to me, with Nico not far behind her. I turned back and released my arrow, sending it straight towards the target. I wasn't fazed in the slightest when the arrow pierced the very center.

I rotated back around to face Sarah, who stared at me with excitement in her bright blue eyes. "Guess what?!" She almost screamed in my face. I grabbed her shoulders, laughing. "What?"

She beamed. "I found out who my mystery guy was! It was Nico!" She added before I could ask. I let go of Sarah's shoulders, staring at her in shock. Nico wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, and smiled at me, "Sup?"

I shook my head, smiling. Sarah had finally gotten her mystery guy, and I happened to be her best friend that she had a crush on. _Lucky_, I thought, my mind wandering to Leo.

Leo! Oh gods, I was supposed to meet him in Bunker Nine right now, to help him find his mystery chick. I told Sarah and Nico, and Nico waved to me while Sarah gave me a hug.

I left the archery range, sprinting towards the woods. I ran into a tree once, and let me tell you, getting pelted with acorns does not feel pleasant. Pretty soon I arrived at the cliff face, and yelled loudly, "Open up, Valdez!"

After a few minutes of standing there, staring at the cliff face, I heard a click and saw the doors opening. Soon they opened completely, and I stepped inside, seeing all the familiar tables with blueprints and sketches, gears and machine parts. Leo was nowhere in sight, so I glanced up at the catwalks, and sure enough, there he was, smirking at me and leaning against one of the rails.

"Sup, Bri? I see you made it." He winked at me. I melted a little inside, looking into those brown eyes, but on the outside I stayed cool, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my hip. "Get down, Valdez."

Leo shook his head, then stroked his imaginary beard. "Hmm, I don't think I will." He remarked. I rolled my eyes, walking over towards the ladder to the catwalks. "Don't make me push you off." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

Leo's eyes widened. "Relax, Fish Girl." He said as he climbed down one of the ladders. We both walked over to one of the benches and sat down.

"How in Hades are we going to do this?" I sighed, rubbing my temple with my fingers. It hadn't even occured to me how we were going to figure this out. We had literally nothing to go on.

Leo shook his head, apparently also exhasperated, and scooted closer to me, our thighs touching. I tried to ignore the swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

Now I was staring into his chocolate brown eyes, him doing the same to me. I realized that he was leaning in, and so was I. His eyes glanced towards my lips briefly, then back into my eyes.

Our lips were a centimeter apart, when the conch horn sounded, signaling dinner. We both jumped back. I looked at the ground, and felt my cheeks grow warm. Bad timing, I thought.

Leo cleared his throat. "We... we should probably get to the dining hall." He said, glancing at me awkwardly. I tried not to sound disappointed. "Yeah, okay."

We walked in an awkward silence all the way to the dining pavilion.

* * *

Leo's POV

The walk to the dining pavilion was silent. Not a comfortable silence either, more like an awkward silence. I mentally cursed the horn for sounding when it did. If it had waited just a few minutes, Bri and I might've been a couple by now.

I know that I had flirted with a lot of girls in the past, but I had never felt this way around anyone before. Just being near Bri made me want to spontaneously combust (believe me, I know what I'm talking about).

I glanced at her, walking quietly beside me. She was staring at the ground, her cheeks pink and she was biting her lip in the most adorable way. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a messy braid down her back, some strands coming loose and framing her face.

She's my best friend, yet I'd had a crush on her for a year. I almost grabbed her hand, but then I remembered the Masquerade Ball. I had danced with a girl and kissed her. I couldn't just ignore that. It was weird, because she had made me feel the exact same way that Bri does. They both had chocolate brown hair, and Bri had told me her favorite color was blue. Blue. _Blue_. My mystery girl was wearing a blue dress.

Now, I may be a dork and stupid sometimes. Okay, a lot, but everything had just clicked into place. Briana, my best friend and crush, had been my mystery girl. I had _kissed_ her. The thought makes me grin like an idiot.

Unfortunately, before I could say anything, we arrived at the dining pavilion. Bri went to sit with Percy, her half brother, at the Poseidon table, while I reluctantly joined my siblings at the Hephaestus table.

I somehow caught Bri's eye. I mouthed a question, and she mouthed something back. Our conversation went something like this.

_Meet me at Bunker Nine during Campfire?_

_Sure, why?_

_I just need to tell you something._

_Can't you just tell me at Campfire?_

_It's important._

Bri nodded reluctantly. Suddenly, I was looking forward to missing Campfire Sing-along.

* * *

**Muhahahaha! I decided to be evil leave off there! I'll update soon, I promise. And for anyone who reviews, faves or follows, COOKIES! BLUE COOKIES! (::) (::) (::)**

**Percy: YAYYYY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sup, guys? Here's the fourth chappie! On a completely unrelated note, has anyone ever had an all-night Harry Potter movie marathon? Sarah and I did, and it was completely awesome!**

**Anyway, should I continue this story after this? Decide after reading it, I could always use the reviews. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Octavian: I do!**

**Percy: Um, how about no?**

**Octavian: And why not?**

**Percy: You murdered my panda!**

**Me: *facepalm* Annabeth, can you just please do the disclaimer?**

**Annabeth: Sure, Bri. BrianaValdez167 does not own PJO! **

**Me: Percy, I'll just get you another panda Pillow Pet.**

**Percy: But that one was special!**

**Everyone: *major facepalm***

* * *

Leo's POV

As soon as dinner was over, I practically jumped out of my seat. I was feeling extra fidgety and nervous, and being extremely ADHD didn't help. I walked towards Bunker Nine, while everyone else went to Campfire.

"Hey, Leo?" I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. I turned around and saw Bri standing behind me. "Yeah?" I tried not to blush as I looked at her. She brushed a stray strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "I have to tell Sarah I'll be missing Campfire real quick. She'll be worried sick if I miss it without an explanation."

I nodded reluctantly, and she flashed me a smile and ran off to where Sarah and Nico were holding hands and walking.

I took some gears and pipe cleaners out of my pocket (I had left my toolbelt in Bunker Nine), and began to fiddle with them while I walked through the woods to Bunker Nine.

My palms were sweating. I couldn't tell if it was from the summer heat, or the fact that I was nervous to pour my heart out to Bri. Probably both.

As soon as I approached the cliff face, I pressed my hand to the rock. Lines of fire spread from my fingertips, sizzling across the stone, and outlining huge double doors that swung open. I stepped inside, collapsing on one of the couches and pinching the bridge of my nose.

My thoughts wandered off to Bri, who should be here any minute. I wondered how on earth I was going to do this. Every time I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, my palms would get all sweaty. How did I ever get such a beautiful girl for a best friend? No, I don't have a crush on her anymore. I'm in love with her.

I'm in love with Briana.

I suddenly felt ten times more nervous after admitting this to myself. What was I supposed to do, profess my undying love for her? No, that would sound stupid, like something Shakespeare would write. Leo Valdez does not roll that way.

Before I could figure out what to say to her, I heard someone walk inside, calling, "Leo?"

I glanced up, still sitting on the couch. Sure enough, it was Bri.

* * *

Bri's POV

I shot Leo a smile, and sprinted off to tell Sarah where I'd be during Campfire. I glanced behind me, but Leo was already off to Bunker Nine, fiddling with some gears and... were those pipe cleaners?

I shook my head, smiling, and ran up to where Sarah and Nico were holding hands. "Hey," I said as I approached.

"Hey, Bri." Sarah and Nico said simultaneously. Wow, that was creepy, but they seemed to not notice, so I shrugged it off, remembering whu I was here in the first place. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to miss Campfire tonight." I tried to pass it off casually.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Are you sick, Bri?" I shook my head no. "Then why are you skipping Campfire?" She asked me. I laughed. "It's nothing serious. Leo just wanted to tell me something important in Bunker Nine." I said nonchalantly.

Sarah's worried frown turned into a smirk. "Oh, something _important_, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, and I blushed slightly. "Shut up."

Nico looked at me, then at Sarah, confused. Sarah rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Tell you later." I heard her whisper to him. I huffed, then turned on my heel and started sprinting towards Bunker Nine.

While I was running, my thoughts drifted off to Leo. The funny, sarcastic, humorous troublemaker, who could build most anything. I practically melted whenever I looked into those brown eyes. I wonder what he wanted to tell me that was so important. Did it have something to do with our almost-kiss? I blushed at the thought.

As I jogged through the forest, I came to a conclusion that almost made me run into a tree from shock. I don't think what I felt for Leo was just a crush. After all, we'd been best friends for a year already, and we've been on two quests together (long story).

Long story short, I'm in love with Leo Valdez.

I approached the entrance to Bunker Nine, now more nervous to face him than ever. I still wondered who my mystery guy was at the Masquerade Ball, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"Leo?" I called, stepping inside. I found Leo on one of the couches, pinching the bridge of his nose like he'd had a migraine. He glanced up at me when I came in, flashing me his signature smile (cue melting), and patted the space next to him on the couch.

I crossed the huge room, passing large tables with blueprints, and sketches tacked and/or taped to the walls, and sat down next to Leo. "What's up?" I asked casually.

He took a deep breath and wrung his hands together. "Did you wear a blue dress to the Masquerade Ball?" He asked.

I was confused, to say the least, but nodded. I swear I saw his eyes light up.

"Did your mystery guy happen to be bad at dancing, so you taught him?" He asked me next. I nodded, shocked. The puzzle pieces were falling into place.

Before he could say anything else, I tilted my head to the side, and blurted, "You were my mystery guy, weren't you? You kissed me." I knew I was right. Inside I was literally leaping for joy, my heart doing jumping jacks.

Leo stared at me, then nodded.

* * *

Leo's POV

Bri had figured it out. I was even more nervous now, but I tried not to show it. I just stared at her in shock then nodded.

Before I could chicken out, I said, "Yeah, so you're my mystery girl." I smirked, using humor to hide my emotions, as always.

Bri blushed and looked away, nodding. She seemed very interested in the floor. I stood up and leaned against one of the tables, pulling Bri up with me. I tilted her chin up with my hand, and pressed my lips to hers.

She kissed back, almost immediately. I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, pressing her body up against mine. She tangled her hands in my curly black hair, and I kissed her with a new passion.

She tightened her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer. I grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, her wrapping her legs around my waist. I sat back down on the couch, with her straddling me, and moved my hands so they were both wound tightly around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

We both broke away, breathing heavily. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were bright red, her hair messy and her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt rumpled, but I still thought she was the mosy beautiful girl ever.

"Whoa." Was all she could say. I smirked at her. She glared at me, looking flustered, but before she could smack me, I captured her lips with mine again. She kissed back, and I could feel her smiling against my lips.

"EWWW!" I heard a voice in front of us, and both Bri and I broke away, startled. Sarah stood in the doorway of Bunker Nine, covering her eyes. "Make it stop!" She shrieked.

Much to my disappointment, Bri scrambled off of me, and looked into the nearest mirror, which was hanging on the wall a few feet away. "Oh gods," she murmured worriedly. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. "You still look beautiful, Briana."

She smiled and relaxed back into my chest. Sarah, apparently deciding that Bri and I were done making out, grinned knowingly at us through the mirror's reflection. "So, you guys a couple now?" She asked casually.

I smiled at Bri. "Well, technically no, since I haven't asked her yet." Bri rolled her eyes at me, turning around in my arms and hanging her hands loosely around my neck. "Then why don't you ask now?" She commented, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Will you, Briana, be my amazingly awesome girlfriend?" I asked, smirking back at her. "Mmm," she said, leaning closer to me, so I could feel her breath on my lips. "What do you think?" She murmured before pressing her lips to mine once again.

"Aww!" I heard Sarah cooing behind us, but I ignored her and kissed Bri back, moving my hands to cup her cheeks and draw her even closer.

We only broke away when Sarah interrupted us. "Hate to, um, interrupt, but it's almost curfew." Sarah said, clearing her throat.

Bri made a 'shoo!' motion with her hands, and said, "You go ahead."

Sarah looked at us skeptically, but decided to leave us some privacy. She turned and skipped off, humming something to herself.

I took Bri's hand in mine and dragged her over to the couch, where I pressed a button, and one of the new TV's I made last week rose from under the floor. I grabbed the remote and turned it on while Bri suggled into my chest. I put on her favorite movie, Finding Nemo (which makes sense, seeing as she's the daughter of the sea god), and wrapped my arm around her while she leaned her head on my shoulder.

After a while, I heard her breathing become slow and even, and I knew without looking that she had drifted off to sleep. My eyelids began feeling heavy, and the last thing I though before falling asleep was: _We are going to be in so much trouble in the morning._

* * *

**So, do you guys think I should continue with this story? Review! Oh, and here's the blue cookies I promised: (::) (::) (::)**

**Percy: I WANT MY PANDA!**

**Annabeth: *facepalm***


End file.
